Hollow objects or parts having relatively thin walls, such as those formed from plastic, can be difficult to cut or trim to produce a finished part having a relatively straight edge. At the start of a cutting operation, when utilizing a knife or other cutting device with a fixed blade, the material of the object can deflect inwardly and away from the pressure exerted by the blade, generally until the blade enters the material. Once the blade has cut or been passed through a portion of the material, a straight-line cut can be produced until reaching the end point of the object at which time the material thereof may deflect outwardly, away from the cutting pressure, until the blade separates the object or article into two pieces. Thus, in some embodiments the finished part may have a cut-finished end with a scalloped appearance, wherein the leading edge and trailing edge of the object is longer than a central area.
Although various cutting devices are known to those of ordinary skill in the art, for example knives, saws, routers, hot knives, ultra sonic knives, and guillotines, the art still needs a method for cutting hollow, relatively thin-walled articles or objects that results in a finished product having a relatively straight edge.